


How to subdue your troublesome brother

by prettydamnthing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, dub-con
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettydamnthing/pseuds/prettydamnthing
Summary: 一场意外让多年未见的两人不得不再次面对对方的感情和紧随其后的麻烦……***现代AU，奎刚先后收养了欧比旺和安纳金，他没有预料到事情的发展，或者他预见到了，但决定他们俩需要自己解决问题。担忧的老爸奎刚，占有欲上头的安纳金，和总能找到答案的欧比旺。你猜标题是谁的POV嘿？





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Ms.anti-manner's Everybody Loves the Dark Lord，oh how I love her and her fic，为此我差点把标题改为“褪色的蜡柠檬”但那有点太蠢了。  
> 本该是一篇juicy and fluffy的文，但是Obikin有把除pwp之外的文体都变成angst的奇妙能力，所以更多地会关注于两人的dynamic。tag里的dub-con也是这么来的，他们还处在work it out的阶段，两个人都不清楚该如何应对，在这之中出现意外也算情理之中了。  
> 至于分级E？No sex scene in the first chapter but we'll get to it!  
> 请原谅我过于悲惨的文笔，以及欢迎任何讨论！

欧比旺是在收拾文件的时候接到那个电话的。

他刚赢下了一场艰难的诉讼。说服陪审团正视CIS集团犯下的罪行不如想象中简单，考虑到CIS几乎垄断了整个行业，不过他还是做到了，在数个月的努力之后，他终于为那些无力发声的普通民众赢得了应有的报酬与补偿。心情轻松的欧比旺整理好资料，装进文件夹交给助手科迪，附带一个抱歉的微笑。通常他会自己完成扫尾工作而不是随意地丢到一边让别人帮他解决，不过今晚是特殊的。他已经很久没有回到位于郊区的家里，而奎刚一定已经准备好了他最喜欢的食物。他可不愿意错过这个。

铃声响起的时候欧比旺正在交待科迪一些注意事项。突兀的交响乐吸引了周围人的目光，欧比旺连忙掏出手机接通电话，但他对着话筒却失去了在法庭上雄辩的口才，因为这个铃声只属于一个人，而欧比旺已经四年没见到他了。

“连hello, there都没有？我以为你的反应会更有趣一点，欧比旺。”

欧比旺在能够思考之前便吐出了那个名字，“安纳金……”

“全世界仅此一个的安纳金·天行者，没错。终于记起来你还有个弟弟了， _哥哥_ ？”

年轻人话里的嘲讽让欧比旺几乎克制不住畏缩的冲动，但他只是握紧了拳头。在他能够想出一个足够刻薄的回答之前，安纳金打断了他的思路。

“好了，不管你想说什么，你最好面对面地跟我说。”安纳金的声音柔和了一些，只有一些，要是欧比旺没有那么认真地倾听便无法察觉，“而你只需要走出法院的大门就行。”

这句话的言外之意让欧比旺瞪大了眼睛，一旁的科迪将手搭在他的肩上，担忧的表情使欧比旺不得不按下自己的惊讶，摆摆手示意自己没事。他叹了口气，不确定自己还有别的选择，“好吧，那么一会儿见，安纳金。”

他完全不知道面对他的将会是什么。

*

安纳金站在法院前的阶梯上试图维持秩序，脸上挂着一副冷漠的表情，像他的任何一位同事一样，然而他的内心却远不如表面上看起来那么平静。作为警局新人，被派来维持公共秩序是理所当然的决定，但他却认为这种最基本最 _无用_ 的工作是在浪费他的时间，要不是因为欧比旺是这场案件的辩护律师安纳金早就提交申请加入重案组了。但那可是欧比旺……安纳金心不在焉地听着记者们向走出法院的每一个人询问这位大律师的消息，“肯诺比先生出来了吗？”“肯诺比先生对胜诉有什么看法？”blablabla……要是说他不嫉妒那么安纳金绝对是在撒谎，不过眼下他们之前最大的问题并不是兄弟阋墙，而是——

然后安纳金看见了欧比旺，而那几乎让他忘了呼吸。欧比旺的头发已经长得几乎碰到他的肩膀，他甚至还留了胡须，整理得和他的西装一样一丝不苟。相机和摄影机像他一样饥渴地吞噬着欧比旺的容貌，但安纳金看到了更多，他可以轻易地看透欧比旺疲惫的笑容，察觉到金发男人的不安与警惕。他猜测其中有一半是因为他，这让安纳金需要费点力气才能压抑得逞的笑容，就像每一次他的恶作剧让欧比旺皱起眉头时一样。

随着欧比旺一步步接近他，安纳金的嘴角也逐渐扬起，直到欧比旺的视线落到他身上不再挪开。他深吸口气。这么多年的等待，欧比旺终于还是站在他的面前。安纳金花了四年时间反复品味自己的怨恨与渴望，他不会再允许任何人，包括欧比旺自己，夺走本该属于他的一切。

安纳金是如此陶醉于再度拥有欧比旺的想法，以至于在第一个人倒下时他的脑袋一片空白。下一秒恢复清醒的他便冲到欧比旺的身边，一手将金发的男人拉到身后，一手掏出佩枪准备回击。从人群中分辨出一个业余的枪手并不困难，安纳金罔顾子弹擦过手臂带来的灼痛，咬紧牙关瞄准枪手扣下扳机。他能听到未经消音器处理的巨大枪声，安纳金几乎松了口气，直到欧比旺的尖叫碾碎了他的所有理智。

“欧比旺？！”他猛地转身，被他挡在身后的男人却已经倒在地上，昂贵的西装被子弹撕扯出一个洞，血源源不断地向外涌。恐慌的浪潮淹没了他，随即转变为愤怒，吞没了他的世界。他举起手枪瞄准了被其他警察控制住的另一个枪手。扳机扣下，这一次他却只能听到欧比旺浅快的呼吸。

“我想你……安尼。”

欧比旺柔软的嗓音在耳边响起，痛苦和喜爱充满了他的双眼。安纳金没有意识到自己的眼泪打湿了欧比旺的衬衣，也没有意识到自己抖得厉害的双手，他只是把欧比旺抱在怀里，忽略试图分开他和欧比旺的力量，直到他感觉到脖子上的刺痛和意识的流失。他大声地抗议，但喉咙里却没有发出一点声音。安纳金通过模糊的视线看着欧比旺被抬走，他猩红的热度残留在他的指尖。

“别走……”他感觉自己又变成了被噩梦纠缠的那个男孩。他想要尖叫，但他无用的身体放弃了任何挣扎，拖着他陷入了黑色的深渊。

*

奎刚站在病房门外，透过狭窄的玻璃窗他只能看见安纳金趴在床沿睡着的背影，不过那也足够了，安纳金能够放心地睡过去就说明了欧比旺的情况还算乐观，而且从医生的话来看，欧比旺确实没有伤到任何要害部位，尽管他很可能需要躺上几个星期。

这些都不能舒缓奎刚紧绷的神经。

在看到直播画面一片混乱的时候奎刚已经拿起钥匙跑向了车库，准备了一半的晚餐统统被他抛在脑后。他在灵活地钻进老爷车里时几乎要感谢这些年没有拉下过的锻炼，否则他一把老骨头恐怕经不起这样一番折腾。他一边以会收到数张罚单的速度往市中心赶，一边轮流给欧比旺和安纳金打电话，可是没有一个人接听。就在他的担忧将要到达巅峰时，安纳金在警校的朋友塔诺出现在他身边，告诉他欧比旺已经被送去最近的医院，安纳金也一样。

奎刚误以为安纳金也受了伤，不过年轻的塔诺警官却看起来颇为自责，随即承认是她给了安纳金一阵镇静剂，以至于安纳金也在病床上躺了那么一会儿。奎刚点点头表达了感激，每当欧比旺受伤时安纳金都会变得格外难对付，就算对他这个养父而言也是相同。

这或许也是他见到两个养子都算平安却无法停止焦虑的原因之一。奎刚还记得第一次带安纳金回家时两个年轻人的表现：欧比旺在自以为隐蔽的角落向他投来受伤的眼神，而安纳金不知所措地看着自己名义上的兄长。在接下来的十年间两人的关系缓和不少，鉴于奎刚作为唯一的家长负担着养活三个人的压力而总是忙于工作，家里的事务便落到了更为成熟的欧比旺肩上。欧比旺或许不那么喜欢安纳金，但他总是在安纳金身边，在他和别的孩子打架之后替他包扎伤口，或是在奎刚晚归的日子给安纳金做简单但可口的晚餐。他得承认他在那段艰难的时间里或多或少对两个养子失了责，因为等他回过神来的时候，欧比旺和安纳金已经成为会在卧室里分享不为人知的秘密的兄弟了。

时间将欧比旺和安纳金改变了那么多，奎刚对于自己没有早点发现两个人的异常而感到羞愧。回过头来看他们的相处方式，奎刚不知道自己当年为什么能够如此盲目，将安纳金看作被宠坏的弟弟，将欧比旺视作溺爱的哥哥。他们一进一退的舞蹈是探戈，奎刚不知道结局会是他们大打出手还是滚到床上。这份隐约的担忧持续了几年，直到安纳金出发去大学前的那一天晚上，欧比旺经不住安纳金的死缠烂打，带着刚成年的男孩出去大肆庆祝。奎刚没有犹豫就给予了准许，噢他甚至叫他们玩得开心……要是他能预见到一切该多好，那么欧比旺便不会在失踪了一个晚上之后带着满身青紫的痕迹回来，安纳金也不会拒绝知名大学的邀约转而进入警校四年不再回家。

奎刚对两个养子抱有同样的爱，但他也明白无论那个晚上发生了什么，那都不是他能够解决的问题。他所能做的也不过是站在漩涡之外，通过他和他们微弱的链接旁观这一切，希望他们能够从中全身而退罢了。


	2. Woke up to a nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 年龄操作涉及，基本上就是减小了A和O之间的年龄差  
> 同时在努力不要写的那么ooc……which is so hard *weeps*

欧比旺认为自己死后虽不至被打入地狱，但出于某些原因也上不了天堂，所以当他睁开眼看见一片刺眼的白色时可想而知他有多惊讶。他试图举起手摸摸自己的胡子——最近几年养成的新习惯之一——结果却被疼痛阻止了他意图沉思的动作。他都不知道人死了以后还有痛感？欧比旺疼得猛吸口气，这时他才意识到自己的猜测与事实大相径庭。

这个味道——他在医院里。

不知怎么地，欧比旺觉得地狱是个更愉快的选择。

他再次睁开眼睛面对医院白得发光的天花板，或者那只是夕阳反射到了墙上，欧比旺不能确定，他现在只想赶紧离开他从小到大最痛恨的地方。

“要知道，如果医院可以以‘世界上最不配合的病人’来起诉你的话，就算是你的银舌头也没法让你胜诉，欧比旺。”

欧比旺企图拔掉针头的手停在半空中。他叹了口气。

“是的，奎刚。”他不情愿地将所有的重量放回并不怎么舒服的床垫上。腹部持续的钝痛让他怀疑自己能不能在奎刚离开之后偷偷溜出病房而不被发现。答案很可能是否定的，不过大胆地设想一下总没什么坏处，他在心里耸耸肩。

奎刚坐在床边看着欧比旺，仿佛在看因为不得不打针而躲在他怀里哭的十三岁男孩。

欧比旺对此只是噘了噘嘴，一个十三岁的他才会做的动作。然后他注意到了奎刚的长发里隐约的银色。奎刚什么时候长出白头发的？上个月他回家的时候奎刚还没有白头发？奎刚肯定还没有老到这个程度，不是吗？

似乎看穿了他的想法，奎刚的眼神移向垂在胸前的长发，而后落到欧比旺身上蓝色的病号服上。

“如果五十四年的生命没能让我长出白头发，你在电视直播里被枪击的画面绝对成功地做到了。”奎刚露出一个苦笑，“麻烦与你总是如影随形，欧比旺。”

这听起来不像抱怨，倒像是陈述事实。不过欧比旺只是伸出手，等待奎刚宽大的手掌包裹住他的。他总是会在道歉的时候握住奎刚大得夸张的手，童年的习惯，就好像那能给他所需的勇气一般——他现在正需要这样的勇气，“我很抱歉，奎刚……安纳金去哪了？”

奎刚在听到这个四年没被两人提起过的名字时连眼都没眨，这让欧比旺更清楚地意识到自己接到安纳金的电话时有多么手足无措。他无声地责骂自己。

“他回警局协助调查枪手的身份去了。”年长的男人用拇指抚过欧比旺的指节，似乎陷入了沉思，“不过我敢说这件事和CIS脱不了干系。”

“Hmm……大胆的猜测，不过并非不可能。”欧比旺点头，“毕竟不是每一天都有律师能让业界霸主败诉的。”他眨眨眼。

这让奎刚露出了今天第一个真挚的笑容，“噢尽管自吹自擂去吧，大律师肯诺比，只要那不会让你的工作多到一个月没法回家。”

“看起来某人不会在我的出院派对上提供金家招牌甜点了？”尽管语气惋惜，欧比旺脸上的笑却没有消失过。

“只要你的出院派对不包含医生明令禁止的酒精——任何形式的酒精——那么我可以考虑一下再做一份南瓜派给你。”奎刚忍笑回答。

“你真是个满嘴条件的糟糕的人，奎刚·金。”

他们同时爆发出笑声。

在接下来的一个小时里，欧比旺一边按着受到压力而疼痛的伤口，一边和奎刚谈论着一些无关紧要的话题，从奎刚在医院守了一晚后不得不回家处理掉馊掉的晚餐，到欧比旺在市中心新买的公寓需要更多舒适的纺织品，所有这些琐碎的事情成功地维持了欧比旺轻松的心情。

尽管如此，他的脑子深处仍旧紧紧地握着那个名字不放。安纳金。他在警局的新工作还适应吗？他会不会像以前一样莽撞，跑去CIS的楼下要求调查他们？更重要的是，他想和他说什么？他在四年后突然出现又有什么目的？他……他想念他吗？

最后一个问题在欧比旺的脑海里盘旋的时间比其他都要久。他不记得自己在被击中之后是否将那句话说出了口，但事实是，这四年来他没有哪天不会想起安纳金。那个热情洋溢的男孩，骄傲自信的少年，或者是霸道强硬的男人。欧比旺总是会在想到最后一个安纳金的晚上喝得很醉。

现在他依旧希望身边有自己珍藏的酒，因为那总能缓解他的痛苦，无论是精神上或是肉体上的。不过即使没有酒精的帮助，欧比旺也发觉自己在逐渐适应伤口带来的痛感，慢慢滑入意识的深渊。他记得的最后一幅画面是奎刚的笑容和靠近的身影。随着额头上一个轻如羽毛的吻，欧比旺满足地闭上了双眼。

*

等欧比旺再度睁开眼睛的时候，他感激地发现病房里一片漆黑，那让他的眼睛好受了不少。现在他只需要对付腹部的疼痛和干到冒烟的喉咙就行了。真棒。

床边传来窸窣的声音。欧比旺转头，黑暗中站着一个人影，月光也没能照亮他的面孔。比起像只受惊的兔子一样逃跑，欧比旺选择了呆在原地，虽然他确实吓得一跳，但他不知为何感觉到了安全。

黑影拧开了床头的灯。是安纳金。不知怎么地欧比旺反而比刚才处在黑暗中时还要紧张。

“你应该起来喝点水。”安纳金低声说。

欧比旺发觉自己在发抖。安纳金的声音并不强硬，但也不像那个在他生病时焦急地围在床边的男孩。他在安纳金抱起他往床头挪时并没有出声抗议。

“喝。”插着吸管的玻璃杯被放在他嘴边。

欧比旺顺从地喝掉了一整杯。水对现在的他而言没有坏处，他争论道。

他的视线随着玻璃杯落到床边的桌子上，然后终于落到了安纳金身上。在法院前的台阶上他没能好好地看看安纳金就抛弃了所有理智挡住了背后的一枪，现在他有机会了。安纳金的头发长长了，跟他自己的金发差不多长度，只不过安纳金的是黑色的，带着他最喜欢的弧度，尽管这时候看起来乱糟糟的，那跟他脸上的黑眼圈和横贯右眼的伤疤倒是很配；安纳金也长高了，虽然没到奎刚的高度，但俯视欧比旺也是绰绰有余，纤长的身躯并不瘦弱，警校的磨练让他的肌肉更加结实。安纳金就那么站在床边，但欧比旺感觉自己正在看着一场风暴，一个捕食者，蕴含着那么多力量，就等待着适当的时机爆发。

他不得不抓紧床单以免真的从床上跳起来逃走。

“别告诉我你疼得说不出话了，欧比旺。”安纳金对他的审视没有表现出任何不适，欧比旺不奇怪，安纳金一直很享受别人的目光，特别是那些不带有贬低意味的。

“换做是你被人在肚子上打了一枪你也会疼得说不出话，安纳金。”他不过脑地回嘴道，像小时候一样，他们俩幼稚的吵嘴总能给奎刚更多皱纹。只不过这一次，欧比旺后知后觉地意识到，他并不知道安纳金在离开的这四年里有没有受过枪伤，而从他眼上的伤疤来看，答案或许会是肯定的。

安纳金没有抓住他话里的把柄来回击，取而代之的，他快速地眨了眨眼，似乎在压抑着什么，可惜欧比旺读不懂那双熟悉的蓝眼睛。他们之间的沉默持续了一段时间，以便安纳金控制住自己翻涌的情绪，只不过当他终于开口时，他还是没能成功地抹消声音里的痛苦。

“你差点在我面前死掉，欧比旺，如果枪手瞄准的是我的头那么你现在已经死了。”安纳金现在开始肉眼可见地颤抖，如同他的声音一样，“我等了四年却只能看着你死。”

重复出现的“死”这个词让欧比旺没来由地不舒服。他并不怕死（或许他怕，在意识深处，为某个他自己都搞不明白的原因），所以更多地是安纳金如此频繁地提起死亡并且表现得如此害怕让他感到不安。安纳金看起来几乎像那个在半夜抱着枕头闯进他的房间、因为噩梦而满脸泪痕的小男孩。

欧比旺伸出手，安纳金倒向他的怀抱，尽管年轻人谨慎地避开了绷带覆盖的地方。安纳金将脸埋在欧比旺胸前，模糊了他克制的哭声。欧比旺感觉到胸口的阵阵疼痛，而那和他的伤口没有任何关系。他最终还是拔掉了用来输液的针头，好用两只手抱住安纳金，抚摸着年轻人的后颈，不知道是在利用这肉体的接触安抚安纳金还是他自己。

等安纳金的哭声渐弱，欧比旺的双臂已经开始因为这样尴尬的姿势而酸痛。他试图收回手，但安纳金只是将他抱得更紧。欧比旺轻声抗议，“安纳金……”

安纳金没有松手，当然。他只是从欧比旺胸前抬起头，用他湿润的蓝眼睛锁定住欧比旺的双眼，“我不会再让你离开我的视线，欧比旺，我会永远保护你。”

安纳金的语气并不愤慨，甚至是温柔的，但欧比旺感觉这比起爱的宣言更像是他无法逃脱的枷锁，那让他的整个后背都因冷汗而湿透。

他有一种不好的预感。


	3. Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some quality time with Qui-Gon and heading back home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章dub-con提及

房门打开的声音惊醒了奎刚。他揉了揉酸痛的颈椎，很显然医院的椅子对他高出常人的身材并不友好，而他不幸地在床边睡了过去。奎刚的眼神落在病床上的人身上。欧比旺仍旧没有醒来，这可不是件常事，他的养子从来不是个需要过多睡眠的人。或许是病痛作怪。奎刚的手覆上欧比旺冰凉的手背，针管不舒服地抵着他的掌心。

“你知道，我已经很久没看他睡得这么沉了。”

“的确。”奎刚没有回头，他知道这两天安纳金几乎是寸步不离地守着欧比旺，因此他的现身并非意料之外，“他总是忙得停不下来，我一直劝他找个地方好好休假，但他只是回来过个周末就又回到了城里。”想起即使是周末也一早醒来准备早餐的欧比旺，奎刚忍不住轻笑，“顽固的混蛋。”

“我就知道。”奇怪的是安纳金的声音听起来却比之前紧绷许多，惹得奎刚回头看向他，安纳金只是将薄唇抿成了一条线，表情阴郁，“现在他能在床上老老实实躺上几天了。”

“他受伤了，安纳金，他 _不得不_ 躺在这里。”

“当然。”安纳金整理好自己的表情，不再靠着门框而是走向病房中唯一的一张床，“马上要天黑了，我送你回去吧。”

这下奎刚彻底转过了身，直面安纳金。奎刚已经许多年没有好好看看自己的另一个养子，他能看见安纳金拔高的个子，留长的卷发，还有右眼处的伤疤。只不过比起更加成熟的外貌，奎刚看到的却是另外一个人——更加稳重、自持，仍旧骄傲而狂热却学会了克制。他看起来不像个刚入职的新人，反倒像是老练的警探，将大局在握，或者说，胸有成竹地酝酿着不为人知的诡计。

安纳金显然将他的沉默读作了其他意思。他的眼神越过奎刚落在沉睡的欧比旺身上。“别担心，我已经安排人守着病房了，没人能再伤害欧比旺。”

那种眼神……奎刚几乎以为自己出现了幻视。

在那瞬间，他似乎看见了离家出走前的那个男孩。他的忐忑，不确定，安全感缺失，他紧紧攥着欧比旺的手仿佛那是他的救命稻草，他眼里燃烧的火焰和他满脸的泪痕，他小心翼翼的期望和他无可言说的喜爱。安纳金的眼神总是这么落在欧比旺的身上。

没有什么能比这更让奎刚安心了。他可以不知道安纳金在这四年经历了什么或是改变了多少，他只需要知道安纳金总是能抓住欧比旺，而欧比旺总是能找到回家的路。这就是他的宇宙真理。

所以奎刚只是点点头，回身在欧比旺的额头落下一吻。

“好好享受你的假期吧，睡美人。”

*

当车停在白色小屋前的车道上时，天已经完全黑了下来。安纳金用眼角的余光瞥见奎刚解开了安全带，却迟迟没有打开车门。他的指甲浅浅地陷入了方向盘之中。奎刚到底在等什么？他很确定就算欧比旺没有傻乎乎地坦白一切，奎刚也把那晚发生的事猜了个七七八八，他想不通奎刚究竟打算将他另类的说教拖到什么时候。

出乎他意料的是，奎刚并没有开始他的谴责，他的养父看向屋子的眼神仿佛在看刚上中学的他。

“安尼，”安纳金眨了眨眼，不敢相信自己的耳朵，“你还喜欢吃南瓜派吗？”

“Yeah.”答案脱口而出。安纳金一边想拧自己一把，一边却松了口气。他从来没有告诉过奎刚他喜欢南瓜派是因为那是欧比旺为数不多会跟他争抢的东西。

“那么把车停好，kiddo，我可是替你准备了一大盘的派。”

他几乎要开心地笑出声。他似乎很久没有这样放松过了，警校的生活紧张而枯燥，他也鲜少有可以大笑的伙伴。安纳金第一次怀念起那些年少时期的恶作剧给欧比旺带来的皱纹，还有奎刚的鼓励与笑声。他记起来了。

但安纳金只是笑了笑。帕尔帕庭警长的教导他总是牢记在心，即使在这怀旧的一刻也是如此。

“没问题，奎刚。”

将车停在熟悉的车库里，安纳金跟随在奎刚身后踏入了久违的屋子。他的家看起来跟记忆中没有多大变化，他十一岁时磕破一个角的花瓶仍放在书架上，他的战斗机模型在旁边，连一点灰都没积上。奎刚正在说些什么，似乎是他得在厨房准备晚餐，安纳金没有认真去听，含糊地回应的同时将屋内仅有的一些改变都记在脑中。有些蔫儿的雏菊，大概是奎刚准备迎接结案的欧比旺回家时新买的；餐桌上空了一半的酒瓶，他能猜测奎刚对受伤的欧比旺有多担心以至于打开了多年未碰的藏酒；茶几上夹着书签的小说，看起来像是奎刚会喜欢的纪实文学。从客厅到走廊，安纳金追随着那些或带有记忆或未曾见过的细节，逐渐来到了自己的房间门前。

门锁安静地打开，没有想象中生锈后的刺耳噪音。安纳金只消一眼便知道这里仍保持着他离开那天的模样：翻乱的衣柜和空白的相框。他在半夜溜回来的时候只来得及带走最需要的衣物积蓄和最宝贵的几张照片，尽管房间里仍有许多留有美好记忆的物品，现在的安纳金却没有带走它们的欲望。它们都属于一个曾经的安纳金·天行者。他关上门，在盯着门把看了五分钟之后，安纳金转身离开。

欧比旺的房门并没有关上，像从前一样，安纳金毫无阻拦地进入了兄长的房间。这或许是整栋房子里改变最多的地方。安纳金将放在柜子顶层的黑胶唱片拿了下来，这是他十七岁时攒了半年零花钱给欧比旺买的生日礼物，他还记得那天晚上的欧比旺特别高兴，还被一群损友灌了很多酒，于是他在赶走那些家伙之后用自己的嘴唇贴住了欧比旺的双唇。他还记得欧比旺瞪大的双眼和柔软的嘴唇，以及三秒之后欧比旺猛地推开他却还是吐了他一身。沮丧，尴尬，兴奋，这些情绪融合在一起搅乱了他的大脑，以至于安纳金品尝着嘴上淡淡的酒味，浑浑噩噩地收拾干净了欧比旺和客厅的一片狼藉，却还是没反应过来他真的亲了欧比旺的事实。噢接下来的一周对安纳金而言简直是美好的痛苦，喝到断片的欧比旺完全不记得前一天晚上十一点过后的所有事，于是也没有将安纳金惯常的黏人和其他事情联系到一起去，这让抓住机会的安纳金偷得了许多身体接触的机会。而每当夜晚降临，当安纳金在房间内独自一人回味起欧比旺皮肤的触感——要怪就怪青春期荷尔蒙作祟——他总会高潮到眼前发白，怀疑世界上还能有比触碰欧比旺更加美好的事情。

事实证明，有的。

他在十八岁生日那天向欧比旺告白，得到的同样是欧比旺瞪大的双眼和柔软的嘴唇，只不过这一次欧比旺没能推开他。而欧比旺尝起来那么美妙……他半心半意的挣扎，欲拒还迎的眼神。安纳金发誓，即使欧比旺从未说出口，但他的眼睛却说明了一切，就算是欧比旺这样善于自欺欺人的家伙也无法掩盖眼底的火热。所以他用衬衫堵住欧比旺的嘴，适度的假装是情趣，过度的抗议便是恼人。尽管无法亲吻欧比旺或是听见他的呻吟，安纳金依旧认为这是他最好的一次性体验，欧比旺的柔韧性让他尝试了许多喜欢的姿势，而尽兴之后他更是直接抱着欧比旺便睡过去。

一切都那么完美，直到半夜他被欧比旺的一个耳光扇醒。

“你 _强奸_ 了我。”欧比旺用嘶哑的嗓音冷静地控诉道，安纳金这才看见欧比旺满脸的泪痕，“我不会报警，安纳金，不是因为我能原谅你，而是因为我爱过你。”

在那一瞬间，安纳金感觉自己全身的血液都凝骨成冰一般。他没能阻拦欧比旺的离去，因为他突然意识到原来欧比旺在试图拒绝他，欧比旺还没有承认他自己的情感，而现在他收获了欧比旺的爱，那却是个过去式。在静静地感受了脸颊的疼痛十分钟之后，他抹干净脸上的泪水回了家，悄悄地从窗户翻进自己的房间收拾好东西离开。他犯了错，他甚至来不及道歉便逃离了欧比旺身边，生怕再次听到他冷酷无情的宣判。

安纳金闭上双眼，黑胶唱片早已被他丢到一旁。他不该记起来这些的。他那时候太软弱，没能向欧比旺坦白一切，更没能留住欧比旺。现在的他不一样了。他有手段，有勇气，有能力来说服欧比旺。他只需要一些时间，而时间不该浪费在欧比旺之外的任何人身上。

他像阵风般离开了这栋屋子，他曾经的家，奎刚的叫声和那张唱片被他抛在脑后。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章终于要进入核心部分了1551我可太喜欢病态而矛盾的安纳鸡了！每次写到他的POV都让我一阵激动跟打了鸡血似的，神奇的邱森万，至于他为什么从羞愧变成怨恨下一章也会解释清楚，我真是太喜欢写Ani纠结的心情了！


End file.
